大爆炸慶典
簡介 __TOC__ * '''難度''': 10★ * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20180719bombfamily2.jpg 官方公告] * '''開放日期''': 7/19/2018 戰鬥資訊 上級= 大爆炸慶典 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 1回合內至少發動1次EC |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[炸彈之父]], [[炸彈之母]] |drop = }} |-| 超級= 大爆炸慶典 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 1回合內至少發動2次EC |mission-3 = 對敵人造成3次冰屬性傷害 |mission-4 = 使用魔法終結炸彈之父 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = [[Mini Burst Pot]] (3) |monster = |boss = [[炸彈之父]], [[炸彈之母]] |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 大爆炸慶典 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 1回合內至少發動3次EC |mission-4 = 使用極限技終結炸彈之母 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = [[信賴度莫古利]] |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[炸彈之父]], [[炸彈之母]] |drop = }} Boss Abilities * '''Exploooding!''': No effect. * '''Great Explosion''': Fire magic damage* (21x) to all enemies. * '''Power focused, attack power at 2x!''': Increase ATK (100%) for 3 turns to caster. * '''Slap''': Physical damage (6x) to one enemy. Decrease ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * '''Double Lariat''': Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. * '''The ground is covered in flames''': Add Fire element to physical attacks for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Aspir Explosion''': Fixed damage (0.3x) as MP drain (30%) to all enemies. Decrease fire and ice resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Mom bomb is screaming''': Summon '''Bomb Junior'''. * '''Flaming mom bomb exploded''': HP damage (100%) with HP sacrifice (100%) to all enemies. Abilities * '''Blue Flames''': Ice magic damage (21x) to all enemies. * '''Power focused, magic power at 2x!''': Increase MAG (100%) for 3 turns to caster. * '''Frozen Flame Shot''': fire and ice magic damage (6x) to one enemy. Decrease ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * '''Blizzard Bomb''': Magic fire and ice damage (5x) to all enemies. * '''Aspir Explosion''': Fixed damage (0.3x) as MP drain (30%) to all enemies. Decrease fire and ice resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Dad bomb is screaming''': Summon '''Bomb Junior'''. Bomb Junior Summons Abilities: * '''Elemental Magic''': Magic damage of respective element (4x) to one enemy. * '''Bomb junior is trembling''': Increase ATK by 100% for 3 turns to caster. * '''Self-Destruct''': Magic* damage of respective element (100x) to all enemies. 100% HP damage to caster. * '''Imperil''': Reduce resistance to all elements by 30% for 3 turns to one enemy. Attack Patterns Mom Bomb * Pre-emptive strike: ** '''2x Mom bomb is screaming''' (summon '''Fire Bomb Junior''' and '''Thunder Bomb Junior''') ** ''End turn'' * Threshold: ** 80%: *** '''Exploooding!''' *** '''Great Explosion''' *** '''Power focused, attack power at 2x!''' ** 60% and 40%: *** '''Exploooding!''' *** '''Great Explosion''' *** '''Aspir Explosion''' *** '''Power focused, attack power at 2x!''' * If '''Dad Bomb''' is alive: ** Up to 6 actions per turn (excluding threshold). ** HP < 50%: *** Every 2 turns: '''Mom bomb is screaming''' *** Every 3 turns: '''Mom bomb is screaming''' ** Every 3 turns: '''Mom bomb is screaming''' (summon '''Fire Bomb Junior''') ** Every 4 turns: '''Mom bomb is screaming''' (summon '''Thunder Bomb Junior''') ** Every 2 turn, if no '''Aspir Explosion''' casted in this turn: '''Double Lariat''' ** '''Power focused, attack power at 2x!''' ** 2x '''Slap''' ** Remaining actions are normal attacks. * If '''Dad Bomb''' is dead: ** Up to 12 actions per turn (including threshold). ** Once/battle: '''The ground is covered in flames'''. ** Every turn divisible by 2, 3, or 4: '''Mom bomb is screaming''' ** If no '''Aspir Explosion''' casted in this turn: *** Every 5 turns: '''Aspir Explosion''' *** Else '''Double Lariat''' ** 2x '''Slap''' with 30% chance for additional '''Slap''' ** Remaining actions are normal attacks. Dad Bomb * Threshold: ** 80%: *** '''Blue Flames''' *** '''Power focused, magic power at 2x!''' ** 60% and 40%: ***'''Blue Flames''' ***'''Aspir Explosion''' ***'''Power focused, magic power at 2x!''' *If HP < 50%, every 2 turns: 2x '''Dad bomb is screaming''' *If '''Mom Bomb''' is alive: **Up to 6 actions per turn (excluding threshold). **Every 2 turns, if no '''Aspir Explosion''' casted in this turn: '''Blizzard Bomb''' **'''Power focused, magic power at 2x!''' **2x '''Frozen Flame Shot''' **Remaining actions are normal attacks. *If Mom Bomb is dead: **Up to 12 actions per turn (including threshold). **If no '''Aspir Explosion''' casted in this turn: ***Every 5 turns: '''Aspir Explosion''' ***Else '''Blizzard Bomb''' **2x '''Frozen Flame Shot''' with 30% chance for additional '''Frozen Flame Shot''' **Remaining actions are normal attacks. Bomb Juniors * Up to 1 action per turn when '''Dad''' or '''Mom Bomb''' are alive; otherwise up to 7 actions. * When summoned: '''Imperil''' * If damaged: '''Self-Destruct''' * Every 3 turns, chance to use '''Bomb junior is trembling'''. Next turn: '''Self-Destruct'''. ** 15% chance for '''Fire''', '''Thunder''', '''Wind''', and '''Light Bomb Juniors'''. ** 30% chance for '''Ice''', '''Water''', '''Stone''', and '''Dark Bomb Juniors.''' * '''Imperil''' and '''Elemental Magic''' rotation. * Remaining actions are normal attacks. Tips * See [[Talk:Great Explosion Festival|testimonials and discussions.]] * They're all immune to non-elemental damage. Damage each of the bombs in the respective element they are weak to. Recommended element damage: Fire, ice, and water. More elements needed if you are not OTKOing both parents. * Use a physical cover tank, preferably with 100% evasion. * Use elemental resistance buff and gear. Recommended element resistance: Fire and ice. * As the parent bombs use ATK/MAG buffs every turn, you might want to either dispel them or use better evasion/resistance. The smaller bomb will cast 30% imperil (can be provoked). * If you are not pushing any threshold on the parent, only '''Fire Bomb Junior (weak against ice)''' and '''Thunder Bomb Junior (weak against water)''' will spawn. * All '''Bomb Juniors''' have summon limit. * The most common strategy is to leave the parents alone, but kill '''Fire''' and '''Thunder Bomb Juniors''' every time they spawn (with ice and water) until you have accumulated enough LB and esper. Use DEF break, and then kill everyone on the same turn, e.g. kill '''Mom Bomb''' using ice-elemental LB and kill '''Dad Bomb''' using fire-elemental chain. * Though the bomb juniors will use '''Self-Destruct''' in their respective element, [[Stone Bomb Junior]] will do wind magic damage and [[Wind Bomb Junior]] will do stone magic damage instead. * Recommended units: ** [[Onion Knight]] is very good in this fight, as he can chain, cover several elements, buffs elemental resistance, and massive DEF break (LB). ** [[Kunshira]] is also very useful, being able to cover many elements. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/db0a0b4cc78314461c580eeb4b103c8e AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos